


Случайные встречи

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 5 Things, Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять встреч По Дэмерона и Кайло Рена, случайных и не очень.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Случайные встречи

Крестокрыл медленно и даже как-то лениво погружался в болотную топь. По, мокрый, перемазанный тиной до ушей, стоял на берегу, печально провожая его взглядом.

БиБи-восемь ткнулась в ногу и сочувственно загудела. По не глядя потрепал дроида по бело-оранжевому куполу. Нужно было уносить ноги, пока никто не явился на место посадки (да, БиБи, это была посадка! Ну ладно, ладно, управляемое падение. Но хорошо управляемое!), но от мысли, что придется вот так бросить любимый крестокрыл, сжималось сердце.

— Лучший пилот Сопротивления утопил свой собственный истребитель, — раздался сзади голос, который По до сих пор регулярно слышал в кошмарах. Он замер, почти парализованный страхом. — Ай-яй-яй, какая досада.

Рука сама потянулась к бластеру — может, хоть в этот раз удастся застрелить гада — но бластер как раз сейчас тонул вместе с крестокрылом. По мог разве что закидать Рена гниющими плодами, в изобилии валяющимися вокруг. Мысленная картина бурых потеков на черной маске так его рассмешила, что удушливый страх отступил.

— Так-так, — в тон отозвался По и обернулся, — магистр Рен собственной персоной, и без свиты в сотню штурмовиков.

Рен сидел под деревом и выглядел не лучше самого По — мокрый плащ облеплял тело, волосы висели сосульками. Зеленые разводы тины на маске окончательно вернули По хорошее расположение духа.

— А тебе идет, — ухмыльнулся он, взмахнув рукой перед лицом. — Выглядит... свеженько. Всегда так ходи.

— Зато ты у нас красавица, — отозвался Рен.

— Да уж не жалуюсь, — По пригладил рукой волосы, нашел в них подозрительные водоросли и швырнул обратно в болото. — Так где ты оставил свои консервные банки?

— Тебе сказать забыл.

Одним движением Рен вскочил на ноги и шагнул вперед. По шарахнулся, чуть не свалившись обратно в болото. БиБи храбро выкатилась вперед и яростно обругала Рена.

— Не беспокойся, я не кусаюсь, — сказал тот, обращаясь почему-то к БиБи, потом перевел взгляд на По. — Предлагаю сделку. Я вытаскиваю твой истребитель, ты забираешь меня с собой отсюда. Высадишь на какой-нибудь нейтральной планете.

По пару раз глубоко вздохнул, успокаивая расшалившиеся нервы, выпрямился и скрестил руки на груди:

— И какие у меня гарантии, что ты не залезешь мне в голову и не заставишь сделать что-нибудь... что-нибудь?

— Я же не идиот лезть в голову пилоту за штурвалом, — пожал плечами Рен. — Это самоубийство, а у меня на эту жизнь еще полно планов.

Звучало разумно. 

— Тогда другой вопрос — какие гарантии у тебя, что я не отвезу тебя прямиком на базу Сопротивления?

Рен в ответ поднял руку — спелый плод взлетел в воздух и лопнул, разбрызгивая сок.

— Наглядно, — По передернул плечами. — Не дурак, понял.

Предложение ему не нравилось до зубовного скрежета, но другие варианты были еще хуже. Путь до ближайшего поселения мог занять как день, так и неделю, и неизвестно даже, в какую сторону идути. Кроме того, аборигены были не слишком расположены к чужакам, как он успел понять из короткого, но крайне агрессивного общения с местными силами воздушной обороны.

— Идет, — решился он. Уж лучше рискнуть, чем гнить в болоте. — Но запомни кое-что: если БиБи-восемь поймет, что со мной что-то не так, она взорвет крестокрыл. Вместе со мной и тобой. Сомневаюсь, что при всех своих возможностях ты это переживешь. Ясно тебе?

— Абсолютно. Я уже сказал, что не собираюсь причинять тебе вред. Сейчас я хочу просто убраться отсюда подальше.

— Я предупреждаю на случай, если потом у тебя появятся другие желания.

По шагнул в сторону и махнул рукой в сторону почти утонувшего крестокрыла:

— Прошу.

Рен остановился у края болота, вытянул руки перед собой, сосредоточился. Истребитель дрогнул, но остался на месте.

— Это тебе не в мозгах копаться, — сказал По. — Крупновата задачка.

— ...не имеет значения, — пробормотал Рен.

— Чего? — не расслышал По.

— Заткнись и не отвлекай!

Медленно-медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром крестокрыл начал подниматься из воды. Вот вынырнул покрытый тиной колпак кабины, вот показались плоскости, вот уже видно брюхо... и, наконец, истребитель мягко опустился на твердую землю. Восторженно заверещала БиБи-восемь. 

— Круто, — изумленно присвистнул По. — Такую силу бы да в мирное русло...

— Я просто в экстазе, что мне удалось тебя впечатлить, — едко сказал Рен и попытался вытереть лоб прямо через маску. — Я свою часть сделки выполнил, дело за тобой. Надеюсь, ты действительно так хорош, как себя считаешь, и нас не пристрелят на взлете.

— У тебя свои таланты, у меня свои, — По открыл колпак кабины и полез внутрь. — Чего стоишь, тебе особое приглашение нужно? Забирайся давай. И не лопни от зависти, когда увидишь, как летают настоящие профи.

Крестокрыл свечкой взмыл в небо и, играючи обойдя вылетевшие на перехват истребители, ушел в прыжок.

— Ладно, — признал Рен. — Ты и правда хорош. 

— Один-один, — широко ухмыльнулся По.

 

Высадив Рена в космопорту Айдарна-3, По чувствовал огромное облегчение и — к собственному несказанному удивлению — легкое сожаление.

— Знаешь, БиБи, — задумчиво сказал он, поднимая крестокрыл в воздух, — если бы я не встречал его раньше, я бы решил, что он… ну, нормальный.

Внизу Рен провожал взглядом истребитель и тоже испытывал смешанные чувства.

***

По с изумлением смотрел на голубой комок плазмы, замерший возле его груди. Родианец тоже оцепенел, глядя как бластерный выстрел внезапно замер в воздухе, так и не достигнув цели. Выстрел подергивался, будто попавшее в капкан животное, пытаясь вырваться из невидимой ловушки. Несколько секунд длилось недоуменное молчание, потом выстрел рванулся обратно, бластер в руках родианца взорвался и тот, с воплем прижав к груди обожженную конечность, повалился под стол.

По уклонился еще от одного выстрела, отправил пару ответных приветов и, кажется, даже попал, нырнул за перевернутый стол и только тогда обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на своего неожиданного спасителя.

— Неужели лучший пилот Сопротивления предпочитает настолько низкопробные бары? — ехидно спросил Рен.

Нет, По определенно предпочитал не такие бары. Здесь он должен был встретиться со связным, но тот что-то не поделил с местной бандой, завязалась драка, потом перестрелка, и все слегка вышло из-под контроля.

По выглянул из-за укрытия, выстрелил, судя по вскрику, попал, и снова спрятался.

— А ты, магистр Рен, значит, лично инспектируешь подобные заведения? — ухмыльнулся он. — Мне кажется, или это понижение в должности?

Рен не успел ответить: дверь бара вдруг с треском распахнулась и помещение мгновенно наполнилось штурмовиками.

— Не с места! — раздались команды. — Стоять! Никому не двигаться!

Неразбериха только усилилась: кто-то бросил бластер и поднял руки, кто-то начал стрелять уже в штурмовиков — По не собирался дожидаться окончания представления. Его одинаково мало устраивало продолжение знакомства как с бандитами, так и со штурмовиками.

— Валим! — прошипел По и, схватив Рена за руку, потащил мимо перевернутых столов и разбитых стульев к заднему выходу.

И только оказавшись в усыпанном мусором проулке он понял, кого именно тащит за собой.

— Кхм, — По выпустил руку и отступил на шаг. — Извини, не подумал. Это же твои жестянки там буянят. Может, хочешь вернуться, проконтролировать?

Рен покачал головой.

— Я тут... инкогнито. И не собираюсь общаться с местными властями. Пока что.

Он развернулся и направился вглубь проулка. По заторопился следом, подлаживаясь к размашистому шагу.

— Прости, как ты сказал? Инкогнито? Вот в этом наморднике? Конспирация на грани фантастики.

— Маски и шлемы носит гораздо больше народа, чем ты думаешь, — пожал плечами Рен.

Вообще-то, если подумать, он был прав. Представители рас, имеющих трудности с дыханием на планетах со стандартными условиями, а кроме них — охотники за головами, преступники и многие другие, не желающие быть узнанными. Если подумать, даже на базе Сопротивления По мог бы насчитать десяток или больше существ, постоянно носящих маски.

— Зачем ты меня спас? — спросил он. — Снова нужен пилот?

— Вообще-то не нужен, — отозвался Рен. — Не знаю, как-то случайно вышло. Надеюсь, ты не слишком возражаешь?

— Ни в чем себе не отказывай, — пробормотал По.

Рен коротко кивнул ему, свернул в боковой переулок, и быстро скрылся из виду. 

***

— Знаешь, магистр Рен, эти случайные встречи перестают казаться мне случайными, — По скрестил руки на груди и вызывающе посмотрел на Рена. Трудно смотреть вызывающе на того, кто на голову выше тебя, но По очень старался.

Он приземлился на станции Омега-три-восемь для дозаправки, и мечтал только об одном — побыстрее закончить все дела, уйти в гиперпрыжок и подремать хотя бы пару часов. Но сначала пришлось долго искать хозяина станции, потом — дроида-заправщика, потом снова ругаться с хозяином, когда БиБи-восемь заявила, что дроид мошенничает.

Проклиная все на свете, По возвращался к крестокрылу, когда от стены ангара отделилась высокая черная фигура. По выхватил бластер, но выстрелить не успел.

— Я думал, ты уже понял, что против меня это бесполезно, — заявила фигура. — Или лучший пилот Сопротивления не способен на подобные умозаключения?

По вызывающе посмотрел на Рена. Какого криффа, это не может быть совпадением!

— Я тебя искал, — признал Рен. 

От такого заявления По мгновенно прошиб холодный пот. Мало ли, что последние пару раз они разошлись мирно, враг есть враг.

— Да ладно? Может стоило начать с цветов и конфет, прежде чем зажимать по всем углам?

Он зол, он напуган, и просто не может не хамить.

Рен отмахнулся него и, пошарив под плащом, достал инфочип. По демонстративно убрал руки за спину:

— Что это?

Рен замялся. 

— Планируется зачистка на одной планете. Я... не согласен с необходимостью ее проведения, но решение принято без меня. Но, если по чистой случайности бойцы Сопротивления окажутся в том же месте, в то же время, операция может... сорваться.

По с трудом заставил себя подобрать отвисшую челюсть.

— БиБи-восемь, ты тоже это слышала? — пробормотал он. 

БиБи утвердительно загудела.

— Ты что, за нас? За Сопротивление? Ты тайный агент?

— Никогда! — отшатнулся Рен. — Новая Республика — позор галактики! Только твердая центральная власть способна поддерживать порядок. А вы, повстанцы, вы просто террористы.

— Но если жопа горит, можно и с террористами пообщаться? — уколол По. — Какие у меня гарантии, что это не ловушка?

Рен покачал головой:

— Никаких. 

По молча смотрел на него.

— Что, дать тебе честное-пречестное слово? — разозлился Рен. — Либо ты мне веришь, либо нет, что я могу еще сделать?

— Трудно, знаешь ли, — пробормотал По. — После того что ты устроил на Джакку.

— Если не хочешь повторения Джакку, возьми этот криффов инфочип!

По еще секунду колебался, потом протянул руку.

— Я рискну.

***

— Как ты умудряешься выбирать для наших свиданий самые неподходящие места, магистр Рен? — сопел По, отчаянно стараясь не поскользнуться в грязевых потоках. Рен что-то пробормотал, все сильнее на него наваливаясь. — Должно быть, у тебя к этому талант. Ну знаешь, некоторые нюхом чуют выгоду или там опасность, а ты — возможность вляпаться. Никогда не пробовал развернуться и пойти в другую сторону? Могло бы сработать. С другой стороны, — продолжал болтать он, — может, это у меня талант везде на тебя натыкаться? Тоже не слишком полезная способность, надо сказать. Что ты тут вообще забыл? 

Хотя, если подумать, у Рена было гораздо больше законных оснований находиться здесь, чем у самого По, учитывая, что планета входила в Первый Порядок.

По прилетел, чтобы договориться о поставках с одним не слишком щепетильным производителем оружия. Оставив крестокрыл под присмотром БиБи-восемь подальше в лесу, он направился к особняку поставщика. Коды к системе безопасности ему сообщили, к зданию он подобрался без проблем и как раз собирался подать условленный знак, когда стены внезапно содрогнулись. Уши заложило от грохота, из окон полыхнуло пламя, посыпались осколки транспаристила, и вывалилась черная фигура. «Любопытство туку сгубило», — напомнил сам себе По, когда в ушах перестало звенеть. Но не подойти поближе он не мог.

— Рен? — изумился По.

— А, лучший пилот Сопротивления, — отозвался тот и завалился на бок.

Наверное, можно было просто оставить его там и разом избавить Сопротивление от большой головной боли. Можно было оставить его и отплатить за плен, пытки и непрекращающиеся кошмары. Все это мелькнуло в голове уже позже, а тогда он перекинул руку Рена через плечо и потащил прочь от горящего здания.

— А ты точно не умеешь левитировать? — безнадежно спросил По, в очередной раз поскользнувшись и чуть не уронив Рена в грязь. — Вот совсем никак, даже самую капельку? Тяжелый ты, зараза.

— Если ты не заткнешься... я тебя отлевитирую на самое высокое дерево... и там забуду, — в несколько приемов выговорил Рен.

— А ты можешь? — обрадовался По. — Я хоть буду знать, куда иду.

— ...нет.

— Как всегда. Сплошная болтовня и никакого проку.

Вообще-то дорогу он помнил неплохо, просто начинал сомневаться, что сумеет дотащить Рена. Вся спина того была утыкана осколками транспаристила, но хуже всего казался длинный сколок, проткнувший ногу. По думал вытащить, но побоялся, что Рен истечет кровью. 

— Мой шатл ближе, — выдохнул Рен. — Направо.

По колебался несколько секунд, но все же свернул в указанном направлении. Вытащил из кармана комлинк.

— БиБи, слышишь меня? Планы меняются, я задерживаюсь. Гляди в оба, веди себя хорошо, я за тобой вернусь.

— Какой у тебя самостоятельный дроид, — пробормотал Рен.

— Это еще что, — ухмыльнулся По, запихивая комлинк обратно в карман. — Ты бы ее видел на…

Он оборвал себя, не договорив. Рен был последним, с кем хотелось обсуждать похождения БиБи-восемь на Джакку.

— Ну что, магистр Рен, не поделишься увлекательной историей, как дошел до жизни такой? — сменил он тему.

— Тебе. Какое. Дело? — отозвался Рен, с усилием переставляя ноги.

— Для поддержания светской беседы. Ну и чтоб ты не уснул посреди дороги.

Рен скрипнул зубами.

— Пришел разобраться с одним типом. Продавал оружие налево. Но он решил, что лучше сдохнет, чем ответит по закону. Ну и меня чтоб с собой…

Нда, снова не лучшая тема для беседы. По не стал говорить, что вполне солидарен с дельцом насчет отношения к правосудию Первого Порядка. И тем более не собирался упоминать, что, если бы Рен немного задержался, то имел бы все шансы накрыть не только поставщика, но и представителя покупателя.

Шаттл и правда оказался ближе, чем его крестокрыл. По из последних сил затащил Рена внутрь и сгрузил в кресло. 

— Дай мне доступ к управлению, — потребовал он. — Рен, не отрубайся, мне нужен криффов доступ!

Рен отстучал на пульте комбинацию цифр, приложил ладонь к сенсорной панели, и только после этого шаттл ожил.

— Даже так, — присвистнул По. 

Он отыскал аптечку и вколол Рену обезболивающее.

— Потерпи еще немного, — попросил он, поднимая шаттл в воздух и одновременно вызывая на экран карту. — До города пара минут лета, там должен быть медцентр. Ага, ага, вот он. Уже почти прилетели. Я их сейчас предупрежу...

Когда шаттл приземлился возле медцентра, его уже встречала команда медиков. Воспользовавшись суетой вокруг Рена, По тихо скользнул в сторону, стараясь не попадаться никому на глаза, и смешался с персоналом.

Ему предстоял долгий путь до крестокрыла, через весь город на планете, принадлежащей Первому Порядку. А в случае удачи — возвращение на базу и неприятный разговор с начальством о проваленном задании.

 

***

— Для лучшего пилота тебя слишком часто используют не по назначению, — заметил Рен, останавливаясь.

— Я очень разносторонняя личность. — По выбрался из бокового туннеля. — Слушай, Рен, уходи отсюда, — быстрым шепотом заговорил он. — Мы вас ждали, здесь ловушка. Сунешься — и тебя положат, и всех твоих.

Рен внимательно посмотрел на него:

— Ты понимаешь, что сейчас предаешь свое драгоценное Сопротивление?

По замотал головой. Вот с этой стороны он совершенно не хотел смотреть на ситуацию. Вообще-то, у него имелось вполне логичное оправдание: однажды Рен уже сдал им операцию Первого Порядка, и убивать впустую такой ценный потенциальный источник информации просто расточительство. Проблема в том, что это было именно оправдание. Дело было вовсе не в ценном источнике, он просто не хотел, чтобы Рена убили.

— Может политику обсудим в следующий раз? — прошипел он. — Убирайся отсюда, пока можешь.

— Я не побегу от горстки террористов, — Рен сделал шаг вперед. По встал у него на пути, чувствуя себя тукой, которая пытается остановить банту.

— Засунь свою гордость в себе задницу, — рявкнул По. — Тебе знакомо слово «ловушка»? Повторяю по буквам для тупых: нас больше, у вас нет шансов.

Рен остановился в шаге от По, нависая над ним.

— Отойди, — велел он.

— Нет.

— А что мне мешает просто убить тебя? — голос у Рена был спокойный, и от этого становилось еще страшнее.

— Ничего, — онемевшими губами выговорил По.

Рен вдруг вздохнул:

— Я же не маньяк. Почему все думают, что я маньяк? Не собираюсь я… О, крифф!

С громким лязгом и топаньем из туннелей высыпали штурмовики с бластерами наперевес.

— Извини, — тихо сказал Рен, и перед глазами По взорвалась сверхновая.

 

— По! По, очнись! — Финн тормошил его за плечи.

По открыл глаза. Голова болела и кружилась, и было чувство, что он должен был сделать что-то важное… Он резко сел.

— Что случилось? Где… Где жестянки? Мы — победили?

Финн с досадой хлопнул себя по колену:

— Они не пришли! Поверить не могу, столько времени планировали ловушку — а они не пришли! Видимо, Рен что-то почуял, он это умеет…

Послушал. Все-таки послушал.

Финн бинтовал ему разбитую голову, а По улыбался как сумасшедший и никак не мог заставить себя перестать.


End file.
